Loving an Enemy
by Mini-Silver
Summary: Noctis fights a soldier, However he finds out its a girl, he takes her in and nurses her back to health. Did he make a mistake? Feelings slowly start to form, especially jealously. StellaxNoctisxLightningxProm pto
1. Author's Note

**Again I am a FAILURE!**

**Please Read This For Future Updates: **

* * *

Okay, I just re-read this story and what was I thinking? NOTHING MAKES SENSE! Maybe the romance but still, not even /:

I read in the first chapter, Noctis's City is in Tenebrae, then in chapter four, Noctis's City is neighboring Tenebrae? WHAT!

Then it said Noctis's City was fighting a war agaisnt against it's own Kingdom, Tenebrae, but they had a meeting in complete peace! WHAT! Yes it's official I was on crack (not really)...

I guess I just ignored the setting and plot to make Stella and Noct meet, not good!So this is what I'm gonna do to make this actually make sense, I'm going to rewrite them, still same plot and actions, just gonna make it make sense.

So, uh I don't know what to say...other then SO SORRY!

I'll be rewriting the chapters, adding more stuff, and changing a few things so it's not completely redundant.

So after this note, the re-written versions will be up with new chapters!

I feel horrible and stupid...GAH!

* * *

There is good news, since there was more information released about FF Verses 13, I can make it better, and since FF13 is done and FF13-2 is coming out, it makes things a little simpliler and interesting (:

**I'm VERRRRRRRYYYYY sorry, I'll rewrite this ASAP!**


	2. Rewritten: Chapter One

**Chapter One: Rewritten! **  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy **

* * *

Noctis sat in the empty room. His chin rested on his hand and his eyes were closed. He was in a deep thought but he was also concentrating on the presence of the soldiers.

Noctis is the Prince of the Caelum Dynasty which also rules the Caelum Empire, a long standing City-State, and the last holder of _the Crystal. _

_The crystal_, that was the only reason his city and the neiboring cities around it were fightning, killing, and destroying mankind. However, what amazed him was that after centuries of fighting with the crystals, now people were fighting for them.

As Noctis drifted out of his thoughts; he finally noticed the soldiers arrive. He opened his eyes and stood up, ready to take them on. It was time to do his job. What was that job? It was to kill anyone who tried to steal the crystal from his city.

Noctis made his way to the entrance of the fake castle. He felt the presense of every soldier, their hatred, their want, and their fear- _him_.

Noctis was ready as he started to channel his power from the Crystal. Noctis could sense hundreds of soldiers waiting for him. This was the largest crowd of soldiers he had faced so far.

However, he felt somthing, a very strong power lurking within the crowd of soldiers. It may have been something strong but the power, it seemed to weaken by the second. All Noctis knew was that this was unique.

Noctis braced himself, he had nothing to worry about. He was one of the strongest holders' of the crystals powers. Even if there was an unusal power coming from the soldiers, he had nothing to be afraid of. His powers never failed him.

Focused, Noctis made his face emotionless. He walked through the gates of the fake castle and saw hundreds of soldiers. It was as he predicted, they were armed and ready.

When they all saw him, they started to shoot. Noctis didn't care, he kept moving forward. He focused his powers, and it made the bullets stop two inches in front of him and they dissolved. It was one of the perks of having the power of crystals on his side.

Then he summoned more of his power. He could feel his eyes change colors; it always did when he released this much energy. Then all his lances appeared. At least fifteen were present. Now it was time to take them all down.

Noctis mentally prepared as he descended down the stairs fast and started to attack with his lances. He had no mercy as he slashed and peirce through the soldier. No one could touch him. He teleported when someone came close and made sure no one was alive when he was done.

Noctis soon felt the immense power again as he was finished killing all the soldiers. He finally spotted the source of power and ironically it was the last soldier. The soldier didn't shoot at Noctis and Noctis made no effort to attack him either. They both stood on the battle feild staring at one another.

This soldier looked like any other soldier. He wore the medieval armor but instead of the regular gun, Noctis noticed a sword. Maybe that's where all the power was coming from. One way or another, Noctis had to finish him off. Noctis ran fast towards him, his lance was ready.

As Noctis tried to slash at the soldier, he blocked him. Noctis was surprised that the soldier could block his attack. Additionally, he was able to push Noctis back. Noctis immediatly transported behind him, but the soldier dodged Noctis's attack.

Now Noctis was getting ticked off, this soldier kept up with his speed and it seemed like he knew about his transporting abilities. This had never happened before.

The soldier kept his ground, not even moving or flinching. Noctis couldn't believe that the soldier didn't even go for an attack. So Noctis transported one more time, and this time he didn't use his lance, he kicked him.

The soldier apparently hadn't expected that as he fell, then Noctis went in for the kill. He striked the fallen soldier, slashing and peircing through his armor. Then again, the soldier couldn't move as blood started to spill.

"It's over," Noctis thought as he went in for the last strike.

Just as Noctis was about to attack, the soldier stood up with glowing hands that clashed against hislance. A huge struggle for power went down, as both Noct and the soldier were sent into opposite direction.

"What the-" Noct said as he tried to get his balance back. He looked up, and the soldier's armor seemed to be falling apart.

Right then and there, Noct noticed that the soldier mask was falling apart too. He saw locks of straberry blond almost pink hair spill out. He even noticed blue eyes. Then the shock came, the soldier who asummed was a male turned out to be a female as the last bit of her mask fell off.

The female soldier slowly stood up, she was wobbly but she had her weapon out, and she looked ready. But then Noctis saw the girl's weapon fall and she was holding her right side, and Noctis saw red.

"Damn," Noctis heard and the girl started to fall. On instinct, Noctis teleported next to her and caught her right before she hit the ground.

Noctis's eyes changed back to their blue shade. He also felt surge of power when he made contact with the girl, _it was her_.

Noctis slowly picked her and made sure she was comfortable. He then teleported himself onto flight of stairs leading to the fake castle.

**0o0o0**

Noctis looked at the defeated girl, why did he choose to save her? He hadn't spared any other lives on the battlefeild but hers. He was intrigued though, her power, it was still radiating through her even though she was out cold. What was more was he saw the light, a light he hadn't seen since his late mother passed away.

Noctis didn't know what the light meant, all he knew was he had the feeling that this girl, who ever she might have been, he had to save her.

This fake castle was a strong hold, it was on the outskirts of Caelum Empire. Only one other person at this moment was here, and that was his loyal and trustworthy friend, Prompto.

Noctis carried the girl into an empty room, there was a bed for her to lay on. He set her down, and went to Prompto, maybe he could help him save her.

* * *

Lightning had gone through hell today and she had no clue how she ended being comfortable All she knew was she was on a mission to find Caelum Dynasty's last heir.

Everything around her seemed blury, she didn't know what was going on. She had been in the middle of a field full of soldiers and now she knew she was sleeping. Flashbacks ran through her mind though.

_There was a man, he was defeating all the soldiers. He had scared her but she knew she needed to protect herself. She could feel an immense power coming from him and that was the moment she knew she had found the heir. _

_He was able to teleport and take out soldier with one hit, peircing their skin and killing them. No mercy, this man was a terrifying one. _

_He could even summon weapons out of thin air, no wonder it was her mission to find him. As he kept killing the soldiers, Lightning had found herself face to face with him. _

_She was terrified, she didn't even notice that she was standing still. Soon, he was charging at her, lance ready to peirce through her skin. At least Ligntning knew his method, and she was able to block his attack. She was even able to push him back but he teleported, Lightning knowing his movements thanks to him taking out the other soldiers, she was able to dodge. _

_Lightning held her ground, as he teleported, Lightning felt like she knew what he was going to do next but he surprised her. He had kicked her, what a dirty shot! She lost her footing and fell, that's when the man attacked her again. He kept slashing through her, cutting through her armor. Lightning felt the blood coming out of her because she felt the pain. _

_Just as he was about to finish her off, Lightning summoned her strenght from the power of the L'Cie. Her power and his lance clashed. Both powers were even as they canceled each other out and sent both her and the man in the opposite directions. _

_"What the-" Lightning heard as she slowly tried to get up. Nothing worked, but she could feel her mask fall off, it was probably because of the power struggle's blast. _

_When Lightning finally stood up, she felt weak even though the power of the L'Cie was flowing through her. Then she lost her gribbing as her blade-edge fell from her hand, and then she lost her footing again. _

_She had lost," Damn," Lightning expected to hit something hard but she felt an instant surge of power, and then everything went black. _

Lightning heard male voicing whispering. She was alive but where and how? She opened her eyes slowly, and right before her she saw the side of the man she had fought. He had spiky dark blue 's eyes were diffirent though, they were blue but she swear she saw a crisom red color.

Also, there was another young man with him. He had layered blond hair and grey eyes. He was much more friendly looking then the man she fought but why was she concerned with him being friendly looking, she should have been concerned about being alive.

Lightning tried to get up but her body didn't allow her too. She felt a pain in her head and she saw herself wrapped in bandeges. How in the world?

"She's alive," the blond friendly looking man spoke. The dark haired man looked at Light, she felt completely weak, how pathetic?

Even so, Light spoke," Wh-where am...I?" Lightning even struggled to get those word out of her mouth.

"You're somewhere safe," the blond hair man said. "whats your name?"

The question was 'what she was doing here?' "Answer me! Where am I?" Light asked in confusion and fury.

The blond man looked at her," A fiesty one," He smirked but the dark haired man looked grim.

"Who are you?" His voice was filled with strenght but it was gentle.

"I asked a question first?" Light was still utterly confused and frustrated. It was a matter of life and death here and she still refused to co-operate with these strangers.

"You're in The Caelum Empire," it was the blond man who spoke," and as I said, you're safe." This time he seemed more serious.

"But-" Light didn't understand how in the world she was safe, let alone alive?" Why am alive then?

This time the blond man didn't have an awnser for her, he looked at the dark haired man. He looked calm but he too seemed lost at the question.

"…Because,' the dark haired man began but he was hesitant ." I-I saved you."

Now Lightning was really confused," Why-" she was cut off. All the stress, confusion, and frustration was getting to her. Everything started to get blurry and she only heard one thing,"Who are you?"

Lightning felt dizzy," Lightning," and again everything went black.

* * *

_Is it better, is it the same? Does it make sense? You tell me, rest are coming! _


	3. Rewritten: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Rewritten  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy **

* * *

Noctis and Prompto looked at the sleeping girl. They both knew she was alive and her name was Lightning. Other then that, they were completely lost about her.

"What is Noct thinking?" Prompto thought to himself as he looked at his best friend." Noctis," Noct looked at him.

"What is it?" Noctis asked his best friend.

"Who is this girl? Why is she so busted up and well you know...here?" Prompto was a little hesitant to ask these questions but he knew nothing about this girl or why she was here.

Noctis really hadn't told Prompto any details about the injuried girl in front of them. All he had told him was he needed his help ASAP. When Prompto came into the room, he was frantic but in the end managed help the girl out.

"Prompto, you know I trust you most out of everyone,right?" Noctis began this seriously, Prompto didn't like where this was going but he just nodded his head.

"So what I tell you, you must not tell anyone or freak out about it." Noctis said," that's an order!" Prompto just nodded his head again.

"This girl," Noctis took a deep breath," I fought her on the battlefeild. She was able to block my attacks and match my power."

Prompto's eye widen in shock," But- what is she doing in here!"

"Well I saved her," Noctis said," I don't know why but the minute I touched her, I felt like I had to protect her."

"Noctis, man I get that your a guy with raging hormones but this could be an assasin or spy! Why in hell would you bring her into this house!" Prompto was freaking out.

"Prompto, shut up!" Noctis grabbed his friend by the colar and dragged him out of the room." It's not like that you moron. It was like when I touched her, I felt an instant connection to her, and I...saw the light."

"The light?" Prompto thought for a second," the light your mother had when she...well you know," Noct just nodded, saving Prompto from saying anymore.

"But still Noct, think about it? Why would she be in a feild full of soldiers trying to kill you?" Prompto asked, he was trying to make his friend see reason. He knew Noct to be a merciless man on the battle feild, but right now he was-well CRAZY!

"No, I can feel that she's not a treat!" Noctis said.

"And I can feel that you've lost your mind!" Prompto was not liking this one bit.

"Have I ever been wrong? Even the crystal reacted positively toward her," Prompto's face looked shocked.

"The crystal?" Prompto knew that the crystal was a living force, something their goddess had intrusted to mankind for their protection." If that's the case then-"

"Then you have to help me keep her safe." Noctis finished for him.

"But how," Prompto didn't understand.

"Watch over her, if she wakes up contact me immediatly." Noctis said.

"But Noct, what are we going to do with her? I mean she's a living human being and a fiesty one at that. Are we suppose to just keep her in our strong hold forever?" Noctis looked at Prompto and sighed.

"Just keep her safe, we'll figure out the rest later." Noctis said.

"Fine but Noctis if she tries to kill you, don't say I didn't warn you." Prompto said.

"Thanks," Noct drly said and vanished.

"Boy," Prompto thought," like life wasn't complicated enough?"

**0o0o0**

Prompto had slept on a couch in the same room as Lightning, or whatever she called herself. When he woke up though, he saw ice blue eyes staring at him cold.

"Who are you?" Her voice was like ice too.

"Uh..." Prompto was nervous, what if she threw some sort of weapon at him and killed him off." I'm uh...Laris!" he blurted out.

"Laris," She narrowed his eyes," You're lying."

"Well what kind of name is Lightning?" He shot back even though she was right about him lying.

"It's my name, now I'm asking again, what's your name?" How could she tell he was lying. Was she telephatic like Noctis?

"It's Prompto," He admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Prompto," Lightning nodded," What am I doiing here?"

"Sorry, I honestly don't know." He said with a sigh. Lightning narrowed her eyes again.

"If you say so," then her ice blue eyes scanned the room," where is the other man? The one with the spiky hair."

"Noctis," Prompto said," he's out."

"Out?" Lightning seriously was confused. She shook her head, Noctis, that was the name of the heir to the Caelum Empire, how interesting?

Lightning tried to move but her legs sent a jolt through her body. It was painful and Prompto noticed it.

"Calm youself, not only are you busted up on the outside but you have a broken bone on the inside too." Prompto knew this because when they were bandeging her up, they decovered it. "If you need anything, I'm here to help."

"What are you, some sort of servant?" Lightning spat.

Prompto took offense to that," I am a royal guard."

"Royal guard?" Lightning questioned.

"That's right," Prompto said proudly," Now I'm betting you're hungry. You've been knocked out for a while."

As if on queue Lightning stomach growled earning a laugh from Prompto. Lightning blushed, not only was she defenseless and weak but now she was hungry! How pathetic?

"Wait right there and don't try anything funny," Prompto smiled."I'll be right back with some food." He left the room and Lightning cursed.

**0o0o0**

Prompto had gotten food for Lightning and contacted Noctis. After all, Noct did tell him to make contact with him when Lightning woke up.

As he was entering Lightning's room, she was looking out the window. However, the moment he walked in, her ice blue eyes landed on him. He flinched, that stare was intimidating, even more then Noctis's.

"You brought food," She said looing at the tray.

"Yeah," He said awkwardly and put the tray on Lightning lap. Just being inches apart from her was intimidating.

"Thanks," she said dully and started to chow down.

"Your welcome," Prompto replied awkwardly.

They both were silent as Lightning ate her food. Even Prompto ate something but he was dying. When the hell was Noctis going to get here?

"Hey," Prompto looked up," where are my weapons?"

"You're weapons?" Prompto was lost, he didn't even think she had weapons but then again she could have been some ninja assassin.

"Their with me," Noctis came into the room.

"And you're Noctis," Lightning stated.

"Yeah, and you're Lightning, right?" Lightning nodded.

Prompto felt an intense atmosphere, "Well I'll be going then."

"No stay," Lightning ordered him and Prompto looked at her and so did Noctis. " I have to get answers here."

"Well, so do I." Noctis stated.

"About," Lightning didn't understand what this man wanted to know.

"Who are you, what was that power that was radiating through you, and why were you trying to attack my Empire?" Noctis listed.

Lightning looked at him with a blank emotionless face," Sit down and we'll talk."

* * *

**In all honesty, I think this chapter was WAY better then the original one. Maybe not to you but to me yes. It kinda makes more sense and doesn't jump into anything. Well tell me what you think, if it's worse or better? I'd really like the reviews and criticism cuz let's face it, I need criticism (: **  
**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Rewritten: Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Rewritten  
Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

Noctis had just gotten a call from Prompto about Lightning waking up. He had to get to the strong hold, and more importantly, he had to do it in secret.

As he made his way through the real castle's halls, he saw his two other friends, Ignis and Gladioulus.

When Gladioulus spotted him he smiled," Hey bud," Gladioulus was the oldest among his friends. He had brown hair that was pulled back and a memorible looking scar over his left eye.

"Good morning Noct," greeted Ignis. He was a light brown haired man who wore glasses and was much more professional then the others.

"Hi," Noctis said a little nervously. He didn't really have time for this but then again he didn't want to blow off his friends.

"Where are you headed?" Gladioulus asked.

"Uh, just out." Noctis said. He hated that he had to lie to his friends more then anything.

"Out," Ignis placed his glasses in place and scanned over Noctis," to where?"

"I just need to find Prompto," Noctis said, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Alright then, if you find him tell him that we're still on for our little rematch." Gladioulus laughed," that swirt sure knows how to fight."

Noctis laughed," Yeah but he's definately not better then me."

"Well both of you aren't even close to beating me." Gladioulus teased while Ignis rolled his eyes. Noctis just laughed.

"I'll see you both later." Noct said and Ignis nodded while Gladioulus gave him a big pat on the back which actually hurt.

**0o0o0**

When Noctis got to the strong hold, he saw Prompto and Lightning dicussing where her weapons were.

"They're with me," Noctis gave into the room.

"And you're Noctis," Lightning stated more then asked.

"Yeah and you're Lightning, right?" But he did ask.

"Well I'll be going then," Prompto said but Lightning stopped him.

"No stay. I have to get answers here." Lightning said directly at Noctis

"Well, so do I." Noctis told her.

"About?"

"Who are you, what was that power that was radiating through you, and why were you trying to attack my Empire?" Noctis listed being brutally honest.

Lightning face was emotionless," Sit down and we'll talk..."

Noctis looked at Lightning supiciously, sure he wanted answers but she was willing to give them up, just like that.

Lightning noticed him thinking, "Don't worry, it's not like I can hurt you. After all I am the one who should be worried." Lightning felt weak, she hated this. _Damn_.

"You are willing to answer all my questions?" Noctis asked.

"If you awnser mine," Lightning replied," see like I just did now."

Noctis narrowed his eyes but Lightning kept her's calm, " Let's start with a simple one, who are you?"

"I thought you already knew," Lightning was getting tired of repeating herself," Lighting."

"Where are you from?" Noctis asked another question.

"Not so fast, for every answer I give, you have to, too." Lightning said.

"You're not really in the position to make that kind of deal." Noctis said cooly.

"Fine, then all you have is my name and that's all your getting. " Lightning knew she had to play this smartly or else she could be the one in danger.

Prompto looked at Lightning," Lightning is a interesting name, are you lying to us?"

Lightning looked at the friendly looking blond, he was a bit annoying but he seemed better then this detached Noctis. " I don't really have a name, more so ever, I abandoned it but that's not important. What's important is that," She looked right at Noctis," your Empire is in danger."

Noctis gave her a questioning look, " What do you mean?"

"Like I said, your Empire is in danger," All this repeating herself was pissing Lightning off.

"From what?" Prompto asked, he and Noctis eyed each other.

"From your neighboring states. The ones you think are your allies will be the ones who will turn on you." Lightning stated.

"How would you know?" Noctis asked, he wasn't buying what she was telling him.

Lightning sighed," You are the last barrier of the Crystal, am I right?" Noctis nodded, she probably already knew anyways from their little fight. " Well there are Kingdom that can harness the Crystal Powers."

"That's impossible, all other Kingdom's have lost their Crystals during war." Prompto objected, Lightning knew that he would.

"All the Crystal's were lost about 13 years ago," Lightning started," so if anyone held a crystal back then they could have preserved their power."

"But no kingdom was smart enough to do that, am I right? They just kept using the crystal's power to destroy and kill." Prompto stated.

"Well that's true but-"Lightning paused for a second. She wasn't sure if she should show them her L'Cie mark, it probably wouldn't be that smart yet. " I wasn't talking about the human's perserving them, I was talking about the deities. "

"Deities, you mean the Fal'Cies?" Noctis asked.

"But even they vanished from their perpective kingdoms and citites." Prompto informed. Lightning looked at him, he sure knew a lot.

"Well not all of them, some are in hiding within their city." Lightning explained.

"How would you know?" Noctis asked.

"Let's just say I had the pleasure of meeting one," Lightning's words dripped in sarcasm.

Noctis and Prompto exchanged doubtful looks. Lightning just waited for them to ask their questions even though she wasn't getting any anwsers.

"Prove it," Prompto said," Prove that you've met the Fal'Cie."

"Okay," Lightning revealed the bottom half of her neck where her L'Cie mark was." That is the ancient mark of the L'Cie. This shows that my city's deity has marked me."

Both Prompto and Noctis looked at the mark. Noctis could feel the power coming from it, and he knew she wasn't lying.

"Then explain why you were trying to attack our Empire. Are you the one causing the treat?"Prompto asked glaring at Lightning but she glared back, which made him flinch. On the inside, it made Lightning smirk.

"I believe you," Noctis said," but Prompto does have a point. Why were you disguised as one of the soldiers?"

"I infiltrated Niflheim's military knowing they'd be after you. Since it was my mission to find you, I thought it'd be the easiest way. Didn't really expect my life to be in danger though." Lightning explained.

"Niflheim's military is strong and highly secured, how could you have entered it." Noctis asked.

"That's not what's important, what's important is that you're in danger and not just from Niftheim but from other Kingdoms as well." Lighting said.

"Fine," Noctis sighed," You'll be kept here under Prompto's watch.

"Wait what?" Prompto whined.

"There has to be someone watching her. I would do it but being a prince doesn't give me much free time." Noctis ran his hand through his hair.

"Wait, you can't leave just yet." Lightning called out to Noctis.

Noctis looked at her," Why not?"

"Because Mr. Prince, you still haven't answered my questions." Lightning said," I'm here to help you but that also means I have to learn to trust you."

"What do you want to know?" Noctis asked.

"Why did you save me?" Lightning needed to know this. All those other soldiers were dead and rotting and she wasn't.

"I-" Noctis breathed in," the power radiating from you sort of called to me."

"Call to you?" Lightning raised an eyebrow," Guess they were right. Crystal barriers do have a connection."

"But there are some who pose a treat to Noctis," Prompto pointed out.

"Those, you will be able to sense on your own." Lightning said." Positive vives from your allies, negative from your enemies."

"Well if you say so," Prompto shrugged. Lightning glanced at him and then to Noctis.

"My weapons, where are they?" Lightning asked.

"They're safe but I'm keeping them from you." Noctis said," You're injuried and you shouldn't be carrying guns or swords."

"I won't be for long, being a L'Cie has it's perks. Regular injuries heal must faster, these cuts will be gone by tomorow, and the broken bone will be healed within days." Lightning explained," So when that happens I will need my weapons and I will need to contect my team."

"Your team?" Prompto and Noctis questioned.

"Yes, my team. Did you just think it was me? There are others who have to protect you as well." Lighting said.

"But why," That was a big question too.

"Because Mr. Prince, having the last crystal in your possesion is the safest. The other kingdom's will use it's powers for destruction." Light explained.

"Well, I can believe that." Prompto said.

"So can I," Noctis agreed.

"Well then, my questions are answered. What now?" Light asked.

"Well I have to go," Prompto said," I got a message from Gladioulus to meet him for some training."

"Alright then, you go. I'll watch Lightning." Noctis said and Prompto nodded, leaving the two of them alone in silence.

**0o0o0**

Lightning did't like the situation but as least she had convinced the Prince and Prompto to trust her. Now all she needed to do was contact Team Nora, and all would be well.

Noctis stole glances at Lightning. He was very intrigued by her. She was so calm in such an intense and complicated situation, not most people were.

Noctis even noticed features about Lightning . She was beautiful but that was not all. Her power, he strenght, her attitude made her even more attractive. Sure Noctis couldn't fully trust her yet but that didn't mean he couldn't find her attractive.

Lightning felt uncomfortable now. She could feel the prince watching her. He may have been good at hiding it but she was better as detecting it. It made Lightning smirk on the inside.

It was strange, how they could go from an intense conversation to just sitting there. What surprised her more was she didn't feel threatened but safe. Noctis was right, she could feel the positive enegy from him and she knew she could trust him.

Even so, Lightning couldn't stand the silence. It was a change from Prompto but this silence was just too much. Noctis seemed cold but Lightning could see that it was a defense mechanism. She wanted to see what he was really like.

"Prince Noctis, "Lightning spoke up.

Noct tilted his head towards her," Yes"

"Do you honestly think you can trust me?" She asked.

Noctis paused for a second before answering," Yeah I do, can you trust me?"

Lightning nodded her head," Yes."

"Good because I have a lot of questions." Noctis said.

"Well you'll get the answers, maybe not from me but there are others who know so much more. I'll be here to help you though, it's my duty." Lightnign assured him.

"Thanks," Noctis gave her a half-hearted smile.

Before Noctis could say anything more, his phone rang. Noctis looked at Lightning but she pointed from where the ringing was coming from. Noct looked at his phone and answered it.

" Hey, it's Ignis," Noctis heard.

"Hey," Noctis relaxed a bit.

" Cygnus said you need to get back home. There's a gathering tonight and he needs to get you to get home fast. He said it was your father's orders."

"My father's orders," Noctis mumbled," alright I'll be there soon."

"Good and hurry. Cygnus' is running out of patience." And with that, Ignis hung up.

"Prince duty calls." Lightning said casually. "We'll finish out conversation later."

Noctis nodded," I'll send Prompto over soon."

Lightning nodded and Noctis left. Lightning was alone now but the only thing she could think was" _Poor Prince._" She lay down, she felt better then yesterday but she was still weak. She closed her eyes for the much needed rest.

* * *

_So what did you all think. It's pretty much the same except for the fact that I took out all the Nova Barrier stuff and what not. I kept the whole Fal'Cie and L'Cie things though, that'll be important. More is coming, be patient (:_

**Thanks for reading & I hope you review! Criticism is accepted but flames are NOT! Thanks! **


	5. Rewritten: Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Rewritten**  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy **

* * *

Noctis had gotten back to the castle only to be greeted by Cygnus, his father's right hand man. Noctis didn't really like the man but if his father trusted him then so did he.

"Good evening Noctis," He said politely.

"Good evening," Noctis replied, " So what is this I hear about a gathering?"

"You're father, King Caelum has arranged for you to go a party. It's hosted by Tenebrae, one of the few cities that are still on our side." Cygnus explained.

"Will my father be there?" Noctis asked. Recently his father had been occupied. He was never around and Noctis didn't know why.

"No, that is why you will be going. Ignis will take you and Gladioulus will be there to guard you as well." Cygnus went on about the details.

"No Prompto?" Noctis asked.

"Not today, " Cygnus said," he said he had other business to take care of. Business you assigned him. "

"Right," Noctis said. So Prompto had gotten the message to go back to the strong hold to watch over Lightning, that was a relief.

"Now follow me and I will fill you on the details of the party," Cygnus said and Noctis followed behind him. This was going to be a drag.

**0o0o0**

Prompto had gotten a message from Noctis telling him to go back to the strong hold and watch Lightning. Sure, he didn't mind but Lightning scared him.

When Prompto got to the room he knocked. "Who's there," Prompto heard Lightning's tired voice ask.

"Prompto," He replied.

"Ugh…" was all Prompto heard. What was that suppose to mean?He was giving up time to watch her and all she could say was _'Ugh', _how rude.

Prompto walked to the couch and sat down. He had to make sure to get a more comfortable couch, this one had killed his back last night.

As Lightning was streching, Prompto glanced at her. She had unnatural straberry blond hair, almost like pink. Her eyes, they were pretty but also scary. He had to admit, she was a good-looking chick.

"Can I help you? Lightning asked, she had noticed him staring.

"What?" Prompto asked.

"You were looking at me weird. Do you need something?" Lightning asked.

"Oops," Prompto thought to himself. He hadn't realized he was staring. "Sorry," He grinned.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "What was your name again?"

"I'm Prompto," He flashed a smile," it's not a name you could easily forget."

" I guess you're right," Lightning paused for a second," Do you have any commnication screens here? "

"Uh no, not that I know of. Prompto replied, _why did she need it? _"Why?"

"Just asking, " She said dully.

"Okay..." Prompto said and that was pretty much the end of their conversation.

A few awkward minutes of silence passed by the two. Prompto hadn't really spent any alone time with girls like Lightning so he didn't know what to say. Plus the fact that she was very intimidating really didn't help.

"So Prompto, how did you get to meet Prince Noctis?" Lightning was the one to break the silence.

"It's a long story," Prompto said.

"Well I need something to keep my interest." Lightning said.

"This story isn't that interesting," Prompto replied.

"So you and the prince are boring people I presume," Now Prompto knew she was mocking her.

"Fine if you wanna know, I'll tell you!" He exclaimed and stood up. Lightning laughed at his reaction on the inside. Soon Prompto started the story and Lightning gave him all her attention.

**0o0o0**

Noctis had dressed in a black suit of Cygnus's choosing. He then made his way to the front of the castle, where Ignis and Gladioulus were waiting for him.

"You sure can dress up," Gladioulus smiled, having his weapon on him.

"Thanks," Noctis replied.

"Shall we get going," Ignis opened the door to the car and Noctis jumped right in. Gladioulus went into another car, which would be driving behind them.

"So where is this party?" Noctis asked.

"It's in Tenebrae," Gladioulus said, " So we have a long drive ahead."

"Oh great," Noctis said. No wonder he had to get ready so early.

**0o0o0**

The drive had been very long. Noctis had dozed off for the most part, wondering and thinking about Lightning and what she had told him.

"Noct, wake up." Noctis fluttered his eyes open. He saw Ignis's face looking at him." We're here."

"Finally,' Noctis groaned.

"At least you could sleep, I had to drive." Ignis said as he got out of the car and opened the door for Noctis.

"Thanks, " Noctis said and then he spotted Gladioulus walking over to them.

"So I have to wait on guard duty," He sighed," I'll see you two later."

"I have to get the car parked," Ignis said," Be careful Noct." Noctis nodded his head and walked off to the large building.

"So this is Tenebrae?" Noct muttered as he looked around the city. It almost looked like the Caelum Empire but there was less darkness.

"It's nice, huh?" Noctis heard Cygnus beside him but he shrugged.

"I guess," He said.

"Well try to be as polite as possible. The party is on the top floor,"Cygnus ajusted his tie," let's go."

Both of them went inside the large building, and Noctis braced himself. This was probably one of the few parties he'd been to without his mother.

**0o0o0**

When Noctis and Cygnus entered the building,Noctis spotted a woman. She was talking to a man, but it seemed that they had sensed their presense as they turned to look at them.

"Well Jihl and Yaag, good to see you two," Cygnus seemed to know these people.

"Like wise," She smiled and then turned her attention on Noctis," and who is this?"

"This is Noctis Caelum," Cygnus said," Noctis this is Jihl Nabaat, she is a Lieutenant of PSICOM, which is Cocoon's army." Noctis nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She extended her hand and Noctis shook it.

"Don't forget me," the other man said.

"Right, this is my right hand man, Yaag Rosch, he too is a Lieutenant." Jihl introduced him.

"And you're Noctis Caelum, King Caelum's son?" He seemed interested.

"Yes," Noctis said, it was pretty obvious.

"I have heard you were a demon on the battlefeild, I would sure like to see those skills." He stated.

Noctis gave him an awkward look but Cygnus interupted him, "Noctis, why don't you go up to the main floor? Jihl, Yaag, and I have some catching up to do."

"Alright," He gave a respectful nod and left the three adult to talk.

**0o0o0**

Noctis climbed the staircase slowly. He wasn't really in the mood for a party filled with people he barely knew. Plus the whole encounter with those Lieutenants made him a little suspicious.

However, Noctis soon realized he was at the top of the stairs. He even noticed that there was a girl with dirty blonde hair looking at a picture. Noctis was staring at the picture but went to the opposite direction of the girl.

"Why don't you just come here?" He heard a voice say.

Noctis walked over to the girl and she turned, her hair seemed to be blowing in a wind and her violet eyes shined.

"Do you know who is in this painting?" She asked.

"Uh..." Noctis looked at it, it was one of their deity," Etro?"

"It is Etro, our goddess." The girl said.

"Right," was all Noctis said.

She gave him a smile," I'm Stella," she held out her hand.

"Noctis," Noctis shook her hand.

"Noctis as in Noctis Caelum?" She asked and he nodded," Well it's a pleasure meeting you Noct."

"Just call me Noct," He said, " most people do."

"Well then Noct," Stella smiled, " Call me Stella," and then she turned to the painting.

"You know Goddess Etro is the goddes of death, or so our people believe." Stella began," she is said to open the door to heaven for those who are deceased. There is a light that burst when the door is opened and there are a few who are known to see that light."

Noctis looked at her in bewilderment," Is that really true?" Why did he even ask. He had seen the light twice in his life, once when his mother passed away a few years back, and one the other day when he fought Lightning.

"I believe so since," She paused for a second," I did."

Noctis couldn't take it," Sorry but I got to go," he started to walk away but Stella followed him.

"I can feel that you too can see the light." Stella said and Noctis turned to her.

"How?" Noctis asked.

"Because I can too," Stella admitted.

"You shouldn't be telling me this," Noctis said.

"But I already did so there is no point in hiding from it." Stella smiled.

"You're are very strange," Noctis said.

Stella chuckled, " I guess but since you're not ready to talk about this we can drop the subject."

"Thanks," Noctis sighed as he sat on a near bench.

"Well it was nice meeting you Noct but I must get going." She said.

"It was nice meeting you too," Noctis politely replied.

Stella started to walk towards the stairs until she turned around," Noctis, if you ever come to Tenebrae again, look for me. I can show you around." She offerred.

Noctis was surprised by her friendly attitude," Sure." With that Stella left leaving Noctis to his thoughts. "This is too much."

**0o0o0**

It had gotten very late and Lightning and Prompto had just manged to finish their discussion. They had talked about how Prompto met Noctis, what he did before, and basic stuff like that. Amazingly, half the stuff he said wasn't boring at all. Lightning could even relate to him.

Lightning smiled, Prompto had fallen alseep on the other side of the bed since he got so into the story that apparently none of them had paid attention to where the other was.

She didn't want to wake him up. In a way he looked peaceful and happy while sleeping. It was nice and cute to see him like that. Lightning was grateful to him.

So Lightning took a few pillows from the bed and made a wall with them This would separate Prompto from her while they slept.

When she was done, she gave one more glance at Prompto. He was definately a friendly guy, very funny and open. Lightning like that, it was a bit refreshing. Lightning smiled and closed her eyes. She had to be careful with her emotions now.

**0o0o0**

King Caelum was sitting at one head of the table, with another very powerful man sitting across from him. While the men in between were discussing what he had just said.

This meeting was between Caelum Empire and Tenebrae. This was a treaty meeting and armed guards were outside, waiting for any sudden out breaks.

"Are you sure ?" King Caelum turned to a man across from him, Albaric Fleuret, ruler of Tenebrae asked.

"Yes, I have no intention of my son being the last holder of the crystal." King Caelum stated.

"So you want a treaty between our nations?" King Fleuret asked.

"I want a treaty between all the nations." He simply said, earning whispers from all over the room.

* * *

This was honestly the hardest chapter to write so far, but I got through it. I kind of feel like this clears things up. Now the next chapter might be completely different from the Original so beware. I hope you enjoyed though!

**Review, Criticize, just DON'T flame! Thanks for reading (: **


	6. Rewritten: Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Rewritten **  
**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

Noctis didn't visit Lightning last night and he didn't contact Prompto either. Yesderday was crazy though, after the party, Ignis, Gladioulus, and he all went out a bar, no one got drunk though since Cygnus interupted thier fun.

It was about ten o'clock and Noctis thought this was the right time to check up on Lightning and have Prompto take a break.

As he made his way through the halls, he spotted Ignis and Gladioulus.

"Hey guys," He greeted them.

"Hi," Gladioulus looked a little bumbed.

"What's wrong," Noctis asked.

"He's just upset that we couldn't all get drunk last night." Ignis said shaking his head.

Noctis laughed," Maybe tonight then."

"Maybe," Gladioulus said.

"So where are you off to?" Ignis asked.

"To find Prompto, I didn't see him this morning." Noctis answered.

"He sure has been missing a lot lately," Ignis noted.

"Yeah," Noctis got a little nervous," maybe he's just relaxing."

"Maybe," Ignis said," see you around Noct. "

"Bye," And Ignis took the depressed looking Gladioulus with him.

Now it was time to visit Lightning and Prompto. So without wasting anything; he used the transporter to get to the strong hold.

**0o0o0**

Noctis knocked on the door but no reply came. He slowly opened it and walked in. What he saw completely blew his mind.

Lightning was sleeping in her bed but there was someone else in there, it was Prompto. How in the hell did that happen?

Noctis got mad; he walked over to the bed and he could feel his eyes change color. When he got a better look at the bed, apparently there was a pillow wall. What the heck?

It didn't matter though because he had to wake up Prompto. Looking quickly at Lightning; he noticed how peaceful she looked. He felt something in his heart pound but he shook it off as he summoned his lance.

Noctis focused needed to wake these two up. He took a deep breath with his lance in hand, he prepared to strike not wanting to hurt them though.

Right then and there he saw a flash and he felt his lance fall out of his hand. Then a second later he was pinned to the ground looking into ice blue eyes.

He felt the _power again_, surely it was Lightning.

"Ugh," Noctis groaned, his gut was hurting. Using his might; Noctis rolled over. Now Lightning was the one pinned down.

Lightning grunted now, as they both stared at each others eyes. Ice blue ones met crismon red ones. Both of them were pretty close which made both of them blush, not noticing the others.

"Get off me _prince_." Noctis immediatly got up.

"…sorry," Noctis was completely lost for words as he tried to stand up. When he did, he extended his hand out to Lightning but she got up on her own.

"What was that? Were you trying to kill me in my sleep?" Lightning's words were sharp. She was ajusting her neck.

"I was trying to wake both od you up," Noctis said a little uncomfortably.

Lightning's eyebrow wa raised," by using a lance?"

"Well..." Noctis could feel his power withdraw and his eyes had changed back to dark blue.

Lightning blinked," Your eyes."

"Oh right, my eyes change color when I'm in a bad mood or when I'm trying to use my power." Noctis admitted but he shouldn't have.

"So you were trying to kill us?" Lighning narrowed her eyes.

"No," he shot back, "I was only trying to wake you!"

"I'm sure you could used some water," Lightning suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right," He didn't know what else so say. However, he noticed that Lightning was walking. "Your leg?"

"Huh," For the first time Lightning noticed she was walking too." I guess my leg's healed."

"I guess so," Noct agreed.

"That means I can get my weapons back now, right?" Lightning asked and Noctis nodded," So where are they?"

"There here in another room," Noctis told her.

"Can we go and get them then," Lightning was getting impatient. She was wasting time and getting a wake up call like that really didn't make her all that happy.

"One more question," Noctis said," what about Prompto?" He was still confused about the situation.

"Let him sleep, I'm sure he'll be out for another hour or two." Lightning said.

Noctis nodded his head," Alright follow me."

They both left the room and headed to where Lightning's weapons were at.

**0o0o0**

As they were walking in the hall, Noctis was a little eager to know something.

"You said that you were here to help me," Lightning nodded her head," And so was your team, right?"

"Yeah," Lightning said.

"Who is your team?" Noctis needed to know all that he could.

"Team Nora, most of them are L'Cie like me. Their job is to protect you and keep the crystal safe." Lightning smiled.

"How many people are in the team?" Noctis asked.

"Besides me, there is Snow, our leader," Saying Show was their leader made Lightning gag," a pilot named Sazh, a fighter named Fang, and then there is Vanille; she is the optimistic one. Plus Hope, his 14 but he has a reason to fight and lastly Serah, my younger sister."

"Your sister," Noctis looked at her.

"Yeah, I don't want her on the team but once she made up her mind even I couldn't stop her. The funny thing is, she was the first L'Cie in our group." Lightning shook her head.

"You must be worried about her," Noctis could understand that.

"I have to be," Lightning sighed," if I don't take care of her, no one will."

"What about your parents?Noctis asked and he wish he hadn't

Lightning faced down," They both died a few years back."

"I'm sorry," Noctis apologized," I know what that's like."

Lightning gave him a small smile," You don't need to be sorry. "

"I can't help it," Noctis told her. " My mother died about three years ago. I'm still not fully over the lost. Since then, even my father has been more distant."

Lightning stopped walking and looked at him," You didn't need to tell me that."

"I know," Noctis said," but I wanted to."

Lightning put her hands on his shoulders, surprising the both of them with her actions."Etro will take care of her and she'll be with you too."

Noctis gave her a half hearted smile," Thanks," Lightning nodded. Then they both proceeded to the room where Lightning's weapons were at.

**0o0o0**

They had arrived in a huge room but like the rest of this house, it was dark and cold. Even the furniture was medieval looking.

"Nice room," Lightning said examing it.

"I guess. I just use it when I want to sleep here." Noctis said and made his way over to the bed. He pulled out a security box.

While Noctis was doing that, Lightning noticed a picture of Noctis and his family. It was who she presummed was his mother, father, and him. They looked happy, it made Lightning feel nostalgic.

_Click_, "Here are your weapons." Noctis said to Lightning. She looked at him and walked over. She examined her weapons.

"These were under your bed?" Lightning questioned and Noctis nodded his head. She took her blade-edge and gravity device. "As long as their safe."

"What are you going to do with them?" Noctis asked.

"Keep them on me, "Light replied as she latched her blade-edge behind her back, and put on her gravity device. "So Prompto tells me you don't have a communication screen here."

"We do but it doesn't work," Noct said sheepishly.

"Can you fix it?" Lightning asked.

"Prompto can," Noctis told her," he may not look it but he's good at fixing things."

"I can believe that," Since Prompto told her a lot of thing, she knew what he was capable of. "Then let's get him."

"Weren't you saying he'd sleep for another two hours?" Noctis asked.

"We'll just have to wake him up." Lightning said easily. Noctis raised his eyebrow.

"If you say so." Noctis sighed but we're tekeporting this time.

"Teleporting?" Lightning asked but she got not anwser. Noctis just wrapped his arm around her, and in a flash of an eye, they were at their destination.

"What the hell was that?" Lightning asked.

"Teleportation, it comes in handy." Lightning scrowled and pushed Noctis off her," don't do that again."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Noctis said grinning. He couldn't believe he had been so bold but then again if he could kill hundred of soldiers, he surely shouldn't have had a problem doing that.

"Hey Prince," Noctis looked at Lightning," Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me about your mother."

"It's alright," Noctis gave her an assuring smile. They looked at each other, ice blue eyes meeting dark blue ones. " And by the way, call me Noct, everyone else does."

"Alright Noct,"Lightning smiled," call me Light."

* * *

_Well, what did yeah think? I hope you liked it and I hope you guys like the rewrites. This might be the last one I post till September, or maybe one more till then. See I'm going out of the country so I can't really do  I'm deleting the old chapters as I go along, see no point in having them there unless you want me to post them back up, your choice!_

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked!Criticism is welcomed but flames are not !****Review! (: **


	7. Chapter Six: Realization

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy.  
************Chapter Six: Realization**. 

* * *

Lightning and Noctis looked at each other for a few more seconds, no one breaking the connection until Prompto's snore brought them back to reality.

Noctis coughed," I think we should wake him up,"

Lightning nodded," Right," and swiftly went over to the bed where Prompto laid sleeping like a baby.

Noctis felt somewhat disappointed as Lightning had made everything feel like nothing.

"So is there any water around here or should I use your method?" Lightning asked Noctis.

"My method," Noctis raised his eyebrow but then he remembered the previous encounter where Lightning had thought he was trying to 'kill' her." Uh..." He paused, "I'll be right back," and he vanished.

Lightning looked at the spot where he had stood," Pretty impressive," She thought. Another minute passed and Noctis was back with a bucket full of water.

"That was fast," Lightning commented.

"Being able to transport has its advantages," He smirked.

"I'm sure it has its disadvantages too," Lightning simply said not trying to give him any reason to gloat.

She walked over to grab the bucket of water and walked over to her bed," Sorry about this Prompto," Lightning mumbled as she threw the water all over him.

"What the hell!" Prompto practically jumped out of the bed. He looked frantic and about to kill someone but when his eyes met Lightning's, he calmed down.

"Hey," He said.

Lightning set the bucket down and crossed her arms over her chest," Good morning sleeping beauty," She smirked, he blushed.

Noctis watched the exchange in confusion and something formed in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"We have business to attend to," Noctis' voice was more venomous then he intended it to be.

When Prompto saw Noctis standing there, his face went pale. He didn't think that Noctis would catch him in Lightning's bed, awkward.

"Umm...hey Noct," Prompto was trying to be as normal as possible.

"Hi," Noct's voice still was a little venomous.

Lightning noticed and her eyebrow arched up," You okay?"

Noctis caught himself," Um...yeah," even though he didn't feel okay. He felt frustrated.

"Prompto," Lightning began, "Noctis' told me that there is a communication screen here, it's just damaged."

"Communication screen," Prompto rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, "I've never really seen it."

"It's in the older parts of the castle," Noctis began, " Dad had it installed but no one ever used it, so it was put out of commission."

"Well that makes sense," Prompto turned to Lightning, "So I'm guessing you're going to need to use it now?"

"Yeah, Noct told me you could possibly mix it," Prompto noticed how she called Noctis, Noct. It made him feel uneasy but he let it go.

"Yeah sure, anything for a damsel in distress," Prompto winked trying to get back to usually mood.

"I appreciate it," Lighting was thankful.

"Come on Prompto, I'll show you where it is," Noctis said and Prompto nodded. Both men were about to leave before Lightning stopped them.

"And exactly what am I supposed to do as I wait?"

Prompto and Noctis looked at each and then Prompto lit up, "there is a training room here, you could practice in there."

"Training room," at the mention of it Lightning seemed interested," I haven't practiced in a while, where is it?"

"Follow us, we'll show you," Prompto grinned.

"Alright," and the three of them went off.

**0o0o0**

It had been a couple of days since any one of them had heard from Lightning. She had gone on her mission, completed the first task, but now all was unknown to them.

"I'm worried," Serah breathed as she sat down in her room with Snow, Vanille, Fang, Hope, and Sazh surrounding her.

"I am too," Vanille sat down next to her," Lightning hasn't contacted us in days. She could be in trouble," but looking at Serah's face Vanille felt guilty," or she could be completely fine! She's Lightning, super strong and super-fast!"

"Thanks," Serah said, "It's not like her not to call."

"It's alright mate," Fang said, "If I know Lightning, she's probably kicking some guy's ass right now."

"Yeah don't worry about it," Snow wrapped his arm around Serah shoulder," she's never failed a mission and she won't now. She'll call."

"Are you sure?" Serah asked looking into Snow's eyes.

"I'm positive," Snow grinned.

"Yeah Lightning's tough," Hope said, admiration in his eyes. Lightning was a role model to him and he thought of her as a bigger sister. Without her, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Good, I'm sorry I'm putting so much on you guys," Serah said.

"Nah," Sazh spoke up," you're fine. We stick together, we're family."

"Yup," Vanille," one for all,"

"And all for one," Fang finished. Serah smiled at her friends.

"Thanks guys," they smiled back.

**0o0o0**

Niflheim was a small nation, much smaller than the Caelum Dynasty and Tenebrae. They had lost their crystal but they knew more about the crystals' history than anyone else. It gave them one of the only advantages about their neighboring nations.

"We will strike soon," A man in a white cloak known as Master said.

"I will do as you say, master." X, the female dragoon said.

"I trust you will X," Master said, "We will assassinate prince Noctis first and then we'll kill his father, King Caelum. We cannot fail."

"I understand master but I have a question," X said, "what about the other nations. Will they not attack us?"

"Not with you on our side, you've been gifted by the goddess. You may not be a L'Cie but you have power others can only dream of," Master said.

"If you say so," X said. X had a mission to complete, and she would not fail, she never did.

**0o0o0**

Noctis and Prompto were walking towards the older parts of the fortress. There was an awkward silence between the two friends.

Just a little while ago, they had shown Lightning the training room and she excitedly went to practice. To them, she seemed like a child playing with her toys.

Both Noctis and Prompto had noted her strength and both of them found it inspirational, not that they'd let the other know but now, there was only silenced as they walked.

"So what were you sleeping on Lightning's bed?" Noctis finally asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh," Prompto rubbed his neck, "We fell asleep talking."

"But you ended up on her bed," Noctis pointed out, "how does that happen just from talking?"

Prompto didn't want to get into an awkward conversation with his best friend. He knew he couldn't explain it so it'd seem normal, but it was. Maybe, instead Prompto could mess with Noctis, it'd be better that why, right?

"Who said we were just talking," Prompto tested his theory, but in reality, he was nervous to talk to Noctis about it. He didn't really spend time with girls and he could hardly remember what happened. Nothing perverted or anything, it was normal.

Noctis looked at his friend, his eyes shocked, his mouth gapped, "Prompto, were you and Lightning….doing more?"

Noctis' reaction seemed to amuse Prompto but at the same time made him even more nervous. How could he go off of that?

"Uh…maybe," Prompto sweat dropped, "I kind of forgot but I know it was a good night." It was true, he forgot most of the details, but it was a good night, not in any perverted way.

Noctis' anger seemed to grow and something in his heart burned. He clutched his fist, trying to contain his frustration and calm himself but Prompto noticed. Prompto had become even more nervous now.

"Why do you care so much, Noct?" Prompto asked curious. Did his friend actually grow to have feelings for Light? It would make sense, maybe that's why he saved her, but they didn't know each other then. Prompto was too confused.

"I don't," Noctis said harshly.

Prompto knew his best friend better than that and he knew Noctis was falling for Lightning. Then and there, his own heart dropped and he felt guilty.

At that moment Prompto realized, he had completion from his best friend for the gorgeous but mysterious L'Cie, Lightning.

_Oh Holy Frijoles._

* * *

_Wow, after what seems like forever, I finally updated. I'm sorry, but I was completely brain dead for this story for the longest time. It might seem a little rushed, it kind of was. Again, sorry. It's only rewritten somewhat at the beginning, and now the story will kick off. _

Dictionary: Holy Frijoles: Holy F***( Because I don't like cussing when I'm writing- _Damn, Ass, Hell, _aren't really that bad. So I use them.)

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Criticism is welcomed!****Review! (:**_


	8. Chapter Seven: The Kingdoms

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Final Fantasy.  
****Chapter Seven: The Kingdoms.**

* * *

**Noctis POV**

It had been a few weeks since Noctis had met Lightning. Now that she was living with him, or in his stronghold, things were a little more exciting but even more confusing.

Prompto was in process of fixing the communicator so Lightning could call her comrades and he could get more answers about the impending threat.

He hadn't mentioned anything to his father or anyone. He had to be a hundred percent sure that Lightning wasn't mistaken.

The only one who knew anything was Prompto and that was because Noctis trusted him the most. Sure he'd known him for the least amount of time, but Prompto had always been loyal and dedicated. He was definitely Noctis' best friend but lately, their relationship was a bit rocky. Noctis only had one explanation for it-Lightning.

Lightning was alluring and Noctis had to admit he was attracted to her. However, he knew he wasn't the only one. Prompto was too.

However, Noctis would be damned if he let one girl come between him and his best friend, especially a girl he barely known.

Speaking of that girl, Noctis made his way through to Lightning's room to make sure she was doing alright and also to maybe get more information from her, but then again, she was very good at avoiding questions.

When Noctis was close to Lightning room, he already heard voices coming from the inside. He listened carefully; it was Lightning and….Prompto.

Noct's eyes widen in surprise, why was Prompto in there already? He kept listening carefully; he could hear laughter, why were they laughing? Shouldn't Prompto be fixing the communicator and not flirting.

It made Noctis a little mad and a little jealous. Had Prompto spent another night with Lightning? Now with this thought in his mind, it made him angrier.

He shouldn't be jealous! He tried to calm himself but the hell with it. On an impulse, Noctis pushed opened the doors to see Lightning and Prompto looking at him dully.

With their expression's Noctis kind of felt a little embarrassed but he pushed it aside.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Lightning asked him in a teasing but serious tone.

"It's my house, "Noct retorted.

"Well this is a lady's room. Just because it's your house doesn't give you the right to barge into a lady's room unannounced. "Lighting said. "What if I wasn't decent, think of that?" This time it was more of a teasing tone and Noctis didn't expect that from her,

Prompto stood up from his seat," Anyways, good morning bud," He was in a good mood, why was that? Prompto was hardly ever in a good mood in the morning.

Noctis unintentionally glared at Prompto," Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be fixing the communicator. "

Prompto seemed a little surprised," I was bringing Lightning some breakfast," and Noctis looked around, and there he saw the food. Once again, he felt embarrassed. "I was just about to head there."

"Oh, "Noctis let out.

"So Noct," Lightning said and Noctis looked over at her," Why are _you_ here?"

"I was..." Noctis was lost for words. He knew why he was here but he just couldn't say it. Noctis took a mental deep breath," I'm here to check up on you."

Lightning smiled," how noble," however to Noctis it sounded a little sarcastic.

Prompto looked from Noctis to Lightning," Well I'm going to go and fix the communicator before Noct scratches my eyes out," Prompto joked.

Noctis didn't say anything, just waved bye to his friend. Lightning was slightly amused as she too waved bye to Prompto.

Lightning then looked at Noctis," So I know you didn't come here to see how I was doing."

"You think I'm heartless, don't you?" Noctis asked a little annoyed. He did care if she was doing alright or not.

"Oh," Lightning was genuinely surprised, "I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to worry about," She assured, "but are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Well…"Noctis didn't admit that he had another motive so he played dumb, "What do you mean?" And he mentally slapped himself, he was being an idiot.

" I mean are you sure you don't want to know more about the crystal?" Lightning asked, smirking.

Lightning had seen through him so he just nodded and played cool again, knowing he was going to be doomed again," Yeah I'd like to know if you'd tell me anything."

"Well I told you already, I have to talk to Snow first before I can tell you anything." Light said.

Noctis wanted to know the information sooner than later, it was suspenseful and a little scary. "Light, if I'm involved I'd rather know the details in a timely manner," he was serious.

Lightning sighed," I can imagine how you feel Noct, I really do but I really can't do much about it. Even if I were to tell you, you'd still be confused."

"…And how so?" Noct questioned further.

"Even I don't fully understand it, so I can't I explain it. All I need you to know now is you can trust us." Lighting said. Noctis looked into her eyes; he saw no sign of doubt. He gave in.

"Fine. "

"Thanks Noct," Lightning gave him a smile that made Noctis' stomach queasy.

**Normal POV**

"So is it really necessary for me to me locked up in this stronghold." Lightning asked out of nowhere.

Noctis looked at her surprised," Well, yeah I guess. I mean I can't just have you wondering outside."

"Why not, "Lighting challenged, "I know this stronghold is isolated so no one would see me. So why can't I be outside relaxing and taking in the fresh air." Lightning hated being cooped up, she liked the outdoors and nature.

"Well, it's dangerous." Lightning raised her eyebrow," there are a lot of monsters and creature lurking around these parts. With you being newly healed, I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"I'm touched my your concerned but honestly, I'm bored! I like the fresh air, it's been awhile." Noctis couldn't help but smile on the inside by Light's attitude," how about you come with me?"

"S-say what?" Noctis was a little baffled that she'd want to spend time with him.

"Yeah," Lightning said, she wanted to go outside, plus getting to know Noctis wouldn't be horrible. "You being the prince, you're probably really strong or you should be. A tiny monster shouldn't be a threat to you," Lightning was baiting him and Noctis knew it.

"For your information I can handle monsters, I choose not to. There are hundreds and it's exhausting, plus if I took you outside, you'd be spending all your time fighting the monster and not enjoying the fresh air.

Lighting looked at him, understanding what he meant," You've got a point. I'd rather have something relaxing to do than fight; I've been fighting too much lately." Lightning sighed. "Then how about we go into the city?"

"That's even more unrealistic," Noctis said, "I mean I have no problem getting you in and out of the city, but how are you going to go around. We'd have to hide your identity and even then, I can't be seen with a girl without the media speculating something. "

"Well I could always use a disguise and I wouldn't have to go with you, I could go with Prompto." Lighting told him, she didn't mind who went with her.

However, she spent a lot of time with Prompto and she knew she was getting a tad bit attached. A change of face wouldn't be bad plus she wanted to crack Noctis' character, he seemed interesting and he wasn't a bad person either.

On the other land, Noctis' nerves had been struck. What was it with Lightning always wanting to spend time with Prompto, wasn't he good enough? He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Well he's busy fixing the communicator," Noctis told her grumpily.

"Right…."Lightning was a bit disappointed; she really wanted to go outside. However, Noctis noticed her disappointed and took it the wrong way, thinking she was disappointed that she couldn't hang out with Prompto.

It made Noctis feel like crap.

"Look I could take you-"but before he could continue his sentence, Prompto barged into the room, which surprised both parties.

"The communication screen works now," He grinned, "I finally fixed it!"

Lightning's eyes widened, "Finally," She thought to herself. She got up quickly, "let's go, I have to call Snow."

The three of them ran to the communicator screen, Prompto leading, and the others following behind.

Lightning was ecstatic. She could finally call Team Nora and inform them about her progress. She could also check up on Serah, she had been worried sick about her and Hope.

Noctis was enthusiastic too, now he'd get some answers.

**0o0o0**

**Lightning POV**

Lightning was glad that she could finally contact Team NORA. They had entered the Communication Room and immediately Lightning went over to the screen.

Lighting pressed button's quickly, typing in the codes to get to NORA base. A thought crossed her mind, see turned to Prompto.

"Prompto, did you block off any interference and transmission signals?"

Prompto nodded," No one can interfere, intercept, or trace this call. It's a hundred percent secured."

"I hope so," Lightning said.

"How long will this take?" Noct asked. He seemed eager.

"I'm just waiting for someone to answer the call," Lightning said, "give it a minute or so."

Not even a minute passed before the call was answered. On the screen, facing her was Team NORA in all their glory.

"Light, where the hell are you?" Snow asked. His face practically covered the entire communication screen. Besides him were Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sazh, and Serah…

"Lightning, you're okay!" Serah let out a sigh of relief, "I was so worried about you."

"Worried about me, I was worried about you," Lightning told her sister, What about all of you? How are you guys?"

"We're all fine," Sazh assured.

"Yeah don't worry about us Lightning," Hope added. "We're worried about you."

"Yeah especially with your impulsive behavior," Fang joked, "We're all keeping a good eye on each other but no one can keep an eye on you."

"Well don't worry, I'm fine." Lightning told them.

"That's good," Vanille smiled and she seemed to have spotted the two boys behind Lightning, "and who are they?" Vanille examined them real quick, "They're cute."

Lightning rolled her eyes and so did Hope, Snow, and Sazh.

"Anyways," Lightning gestured for the boys. They came into full view of the screen, "This is Prince Noctis and his guard Prompto. Guys, these people are part of Team Nora." Lightning introduced them all.

"Seems like you're doing fine," Sazh said, "I'm relieved. You had me worrin'."

"No worries, we're taking good care of her," Prompto grinned and Lightning swore she saw Vanille, Serah, and even Fang blush.

Etro help her.

"Well Light, it's good to know your safe. We'll be heading to Caelum Dynasty soon. We'll fill you in on recent reports." Snow told her.

"Alright, I'll send you the coordinates for the stronghold," Lightning pressed a few buttons and sent them the location.

"Alright, we'll all see you soon." Snow said.

"Hold up, I have a few questions. Exactly who is Team Nora and why is my Empire in danger? And how is it possible that all of you are I'Cie? " Noctis asked, his face completely serious.

"Like we've said," Fang was the one to speak, "We'll tell you everything when we get there. It'll be safer and easier to do so."

Noctis wasn't completely convinced, Lightning could tell. "Fine,"

Fang smirked, "See you all soon."

"Take care," Hope added in.

"You too," Lightning said and the screen went blank.

Lightning turned to face Noctis. She could tell he was a bit frustrated, she would be too. She felt the need to comfort him.

"Look, they'll get here soon and you can have all your answers then. Don't worry about it," She assured him. "It'll all be explained."

"Why can't you just tell us," Prompto questioned.

"It's better to hear it from them then me, they would know more. Plus, Fang and Vanille can go into depth about the magic bits about it all." She merely replied.

"And why's that?" Prompto asked.

Light sighed," I don't think you'll believe me if I'd say this but they're from Grand Pulse. They're the last of the Oerba's."

"Wait a minute," Noctis said, "the Oerba have all died off."

"Like I said, I wasn't sure if you'd believe me but...well Vanille and Fang had been petrified in crystal forms for the past five hundred years, "Lightning said, "It was part of their curse."

"So they completed their focus, huh?" Prompto asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yes and now, their being used for another. And since they're from Grand Pulse, they know everything there is to know about the Fal'Cie and about the crystals."

Both Noctis and Prompto exchanged confused looks. They had no reason not to trust Lightning but even so, everything seemed so far fetched.

"Well, if all of it is true, then I have more questions than I have answers." Noctis said.

"All in due time Noct, all in due time." Lightning told him.

_Lightning promised._

**0o0o0**

King Caelum of Caelum Empire/Dynasty, King Albaric and Queen Lyra of Tenebrae, Primarch Galenth Dysley of Cocoon, and President Orion of Niflheim were all seated around a round table with their armed guards.

The atmosphere was very tense and this was a very crucial moment.

"I have discussed the terms of the treaty and I hope that all of you have considered it and wish to join me in peace," Caelum said.

"I, for one, think this treaty is a good idea. There is no point in starting a war," Albaric announced, "My queen and I have agreed to sign this treaty."

The Prime Minister and the President exchanged looks.

"I have no reason to wage a pointless war for a damned Crystal. There is no good that can come of it, so I as well, agree to sign the treaty." Dysley announced.

Now the only one left swas President Orion.

"My job is to protect my people. If this Treaty is the means to do so then be it. I will sign." Orion said.

"Wonderful," Caelum said, "as long as nothing is breached, the power of the crystal will be shared among all the nations and there will be no more war."

"Agreed," Everyone around the table said as they signed the treaty.

No one in there was anticipating what would happen next…

* * *

Well I've finally got this chapter done and don't worry, chapter eight is already in progress. I don't think it'll take me more than two weeks to finish it, so it'll be updated soon (: Well tell me what you think, I'd love reviews and criticism.  
This by far, is my longest chapter...well I think. So yeah, hopefully it wasn't a disappointing (:  
Hope you enjoyed tho!


End file.
